El plan de Catra 3
by OFIXD
Summary: Continuación de "El plan de Catra" y "El plan de Catra 2". Después de un severo castigo se tomarán decisiones difíciles.


"¡Era tu responsabilidad evitarlo!" gritó el señor Hordak.

Todos los residentes de la casa de acogida estaban cabizbajos mientras éste gritaba a Catra. Catra, por su parte, tenía una postura algo más chulesca.

"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a evitar que Lonnie se lie con quién le de la gana?

La hebilla del cinturón impactó contra el labio de Catra, rompiéndoselo y habiéndola caer al suelo. Sus amigos no pudieron ayudarla, estaban demasiado asustados para moverse de sus sitios. La sangre brotó de la herida como una cascada.

Catra se levantó con dificultad e intentó retirarse. Pero la voz del señor Hordak le heló la sangre.

"¿Quién ha dicho que la conversación ha acabado?"

En ese momento todos lloraron sabiendo lo que venía. Kyle se orinó.

.

.

.

.

"¡Después de lo que te hizo!" gritó Angella.

"¡Ella me pidió perdón!" dijo Glimmer.

"¡Me da igual! ¡TE HUMILLÓ! Si no fuese su maestra la habría golpeado"

"¡Mamá!"

"¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella nunca más!" dijo Angella verdaderamente enfadada.

"¡No puedes prohibirme verla!" gritó Glimmer.

"Estás muy equivocada... Irás a vivir con tu tía" dijo Angella.

Glimmer abrió la boca sorprendida.

"¿Y el instituto? ¿Y mis amigos?"

"Irás a otro, y harás nuevos amigos" dijo Angella.

"No puedes hacerme esto" dijo Glimmer con lágrimas en sus ojos "la quiero"

"Harás lo que yo te diga. Estás en este problema porque no te controlé más... No volveré a cometer ese error"

.

.

.

.

Hordak tenía a Catra agarrada por el cuello y estampada contra la pared.

"¡Maldita zorra!" le dijo.

Kyle estaba llorando contemplando aquella escena. Lonnie estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta de heridas debido a las azotadas que había recibido. Rogelio estaba inconscientemente colocado de tal manera que Kyle pudiese ocultarse un poco tras él.

Hordak apretó el cuello de Catra hasta que ésta se desmayó y, después de eso, la dejó caer al suelo como si fuese una bolsa de basura y salió de la sala. Lonnie se arrastró hasta ella asustada, pero gracias a los primeros ella seguía con vida.

.

.

.

.

"¡Eres una mierda de madre!"

Angella abofetó a Glimmer, y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho cuando su hija se fue del comedor llorando.

.

.

.

.

Entre Rogelio y Lonnie curaron las heridas de la inconsciente Catra mientras Kyle se bañaba y tiritaba bajo aquel chorro helado. Todos estaban en el baño, pero ya se habían visto muchas veces desnudos como para que algo de eso importase, y menos importaba en aquel momento.

"No creo que el ojo y el labio cicatricen bien" dijo Lonnie. Rogelio negó con la cabeza "tendrá cicatrices de por vida"

Oyeron los sollozos de Kyle, aunque éste intentaba llorar bajito.

"No podemos seguir así"

Rogelio la miró. Habían hablado de eso en otras ocasiones, pero siempre lo dejaban estar porque tenían miedo, pero esta vez era diferente porque sin duda Catra podía haber muerto a manos de ese engendro de tutor legal que tenían.

Rogelio fue a abrazar a Kyle cuando salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla por encima. Rogelio y Lonnie volvieron a mirarse.

Tenían que hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche, muy de noche, Catra estaba débil para andar, así que Lonnie la llevaba en su espalda y Kyle y Rogelio cargaban con unas pocas pertenencias de los cuatro en unas fundas de almohada que habían anudado para usar como sacos.

"Tengo que despedirme de ella" dijo Lonnie.

Se dirigieron a las ventanas traseras de casa de Glimmer y Lonnie tiró unas cuantas piedras a su ventana.

Cuando vio más movimiento del esperado abajo Glimmer despertó a Adora.

"Lonnie ha venido pero no está sola"

Temiendo otra traición Adora cogió su espada y se dejó teletransportar por Glimmer al jardín.

"¡Catra!" exclamó Adora. Casi se la arrebató a Lonnie y la abrazó rápidamente "¿Qué le habéis hecho?"

"Fue el señor Hordak, nos vamos a fugar" dijo Kyle temeroso.

"¿Qué?" Muchos pensamientos inundaron la mente de Adora.

"Él siempre nos ha pegado y... Hoy casi mata a Catra" explicó Lonnie "así que tenemos que irnos. Nunca te olvidaré, mi amor" le dijo a Glimmer.

"¡Me iré contigo!" dijo Glimmer.

"No podemos hacer eso" dijo Adora.

"Es peligroso" dijo Lonnie.

"No me importa, me voy contigo" dijo Glimmer.

Se besaron y la conversación terminó porque las luces de la planta baja de la casa se encendieron. Los muchachos de la casa de acogida y Glimmer echaron a correr, seguidos por Adora cargando a Catra y su espada.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Angella fue a despertar a las chicas.

"¿Niñas?" dijo entrando en la silenciosa habitación "Qué raro"

Las camas estaban hechas, pero ellas no estaban allí. Salió del dormitorio.

"¡Glimmer! ¡Adora!" las llamó.

No aparecían. No estaban en el jardín ni por la casa, no habían dejado ninguna nota ni nada.

Pensó que habrían salido temprano y lo habrían olvidado, pero cuando pasó la hora de comer y ellas no aparecieron se empezó a preocupar. Fue a buscarlas a casa de sus amigos y ninguno la había visto.

Finalmente fue a la casa de acogida y vio como sacaban al señor Hordak esposado del lugar.

Le explicaron que habían encontrado sangre en varios puntos de la casa y que, además, no habían encontrado a ningún chico allí.

Angella cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando.

.

.

.

.

Ver las estrellas junto a Adora estaba siendo lo más feliz en mucho tiempo.

"Te amo, Catra" la oyó decir.

Iban a vivir muchas aventuras todos juntos.

Fin de la parte 3


End file.
